The Kinnouka Samurai
by HeidiBax
Summary: Kagome lives & works at an inn in Kyoto.Inuyasha is a member of an elite group of warriors loyal to the emperor. A series of events leads them to meet.Will sparks fly? What will happen when both their lives are put in danger?A story told in bits & pieces.
1. Kagome

This story will be told in bits and pieces back and forth from Kagome and Inuyasha's points of view. I hope you guys like it!

Summary: Kagome is a young women helping out at hers Aunt's inn in Kyoto. Inuyasha is a member of an elite group of warriors loyal to the emperor. A series of events leads them to meet. Will sparks fly? What will happen when both their lives are put in danger? A story told in bits and pieces.

……………………………………..

My mother told me once fear was more about awe, respect, and honor then it was about being afraid. At this moment though, while the adrenaline coursed through my veins and my mind flittered back and forth between fight or flight, I was truly afraid in every sense of the word.

As I felt the warm liquid trickle down my cheek I couldn't help but reach up and let my fingers intercept the blood as it weaved it way down my face. I quickly glanced down at my crimson stained fingers, and back up to meet the confused gaze of the man across from me. His amber eyes were the last thing I saw as darkness consumed me.

…………………………………………

1 week ago…………….

It's hard to say where this story begins but I suppose it would be with me. I haven't always lived in Kyoto. I had a home and a family but all of that changed three years ago. The land was in turmoil, the government a mess. There were some who were still loyal to the old ways and the emperor, my parents were among them. A fact which, my brother and I believe, resulted in their deaths. My aunt, upon hearing the news of their murder, sent for my brother Souta and I, and we've been here with her ever since.

Aunt Haru owns a large inn in the city and though my brother and I could never truly repay her for her kindness, we do what we can around the inn. Since my parent deaths, for the most part, I've lead a quiet life. Perfectly content watching the comings and goings of the travelers staying at the inn. I'm eighteen now, steadily creeping past what society deems suitable age to marry. I've never really been interested in that sort of thing though. I've seen my share of handsome travelers pass through the inn and I've often amused myself by watching them, creating their fictitious occupations and back stories in my mind, but it never really held my curiosity. Until that is, the day I saw him.

It was an evening like any other. Most of the inn's guests had gathered together in the large room just outside the gardens for tea. A few of the shoji screens had been left open to the garden so the lull of the stream and chirp of the crickets were background music for the many quiet conversations. I made my way around the room pouring tea as usual. As I knelt down in front of one group of the many patrons, I caught the glow of a firefly out of the corner of my eye. My eyes tried to follow it as I began tipping my pot of tea with one hand and holding the lid shut with the other. Just as quickly as it appeared it was gone and my gaze settled around the place I had last seen its glow. I felt my heart lurch forward in my chest when I saw his form hunched in the corner. I felt my hands shake as I began pouring the next guests tea. I absentmindedly looked up again, he was fascinating. His silver hair cascaded down his shoulders and was a sharp contrast to his bright red clothes. He seemed distracted, staring down into nothing, as he picked at the sheath of the katana he cradled on his lap. I hoped for him to look up, if just for a moment, curious as to what hid under those dark lashes.

"Miss?" the guest questioned clearly amused, as I continued to pour tea into his cup that had long been full. The loud clatter of the teapot lid falling onto the small table in front of me brought me back to reality.

I quickly glanced down and blushed profusely with embarrassment as the men around him joined in the laughter.

"I'm sorry" I answered quietly and bowed slightly in respect. The man motioned for me to continue as the laughter began to quiet down.

My relief was cut short as I noticed the handsome stranger watching me. I felt the breath catch in my throat as I met his gaze momentarily. His eyes were stunning, the color of a sunset and perched atop his head were two fuzzy dog ears. I stifled a laugh as one twitched responsively. He met my gaze again scowling as if he heard my barely audible giggle. I awkwardly looked back down afraid to meet his stare. The next time I was brave enough to glance in his direction he was gone. I continued around the room somehow relived and disappointed and for the first time in my life utterly intrigued.


	2. Inuyasha

I wasn't too thrilled about heading to Kyoto. Large cities just make me uncomfortable so many smells and sounds. No thanks, unfortunately I didn't have a say in the matter. Those in charge, specifically my asshole older brother, had received word of a small group of Naraku's men causing trouble here and we were sent to put a stop to it one way or another. Let's face it, there aren't enough of us to fight this oncoming war, but I'll be damned if we won't die trying.

Sesshomaru and the emperor's advisors are convinced we can take Naraku's whole organization down one man at a time. With each death we hope to move further and further away from this impending war. So myself and the other Kinnouka Samurai, we are nothing but a whisper, a faceless group of glorified murders traveling the countryside as the emperors wills us so.

I guess being in the city does have some benefits. I have to admit it is nice to sleep indoors occasionally and the privacy of the inn does give me slight comfort as the night of the new moon approaches.

Damn weakness I think to myself as I huddle up in the corner of the large social room. I can't help but glower in the corner as I listen to my companions chatter on. To say I'm anxious to get this over with would be an understatement. I hate staying in one place to long. My attention is diverted momentarily as I hear a loud clang and the sounds of the other men's laughter. I glance up impulsively and met the flushed gaze of the young women serving tea. I heard her laugh softly to herself as my ear twitched instinctively to the firefly buzzing by. I realize now I must have frightened the girl as I studied her expression. At first glance, the girl seemed just like any, tall, thin, and pale. But as I watched her intently I noticed the subtitle differences. Her hair was long and dark like many others but in just the right light some strands looked almost blue. Her eyes were not brown like most but a deep grey, the color of an approaching storm. My insides began to churn as the scent of jasmine drifted nearer the closer she got.

It's hard to explain exactly how I feel now as I watch the clumsy wench. Her awkward movements bring a small smile to my face and I wonder what it is about this woman that has me so interested. As I glance around the room I notice that I'm not the only one watching her. One set of lustful eyes later I could feel my blood begin to boil. The strangers ice blue eyes met my murderous gaze and he glared back as if he was instigating some unspoken challenge. I felt my claws cutting half moon shaped cuts into my palms as I closed my fists in resentment.

Frustration overtook me as I tried to rationalize my emotional response. I was beyond pissed and I didn't even know this girl. I had to get out of there, the uncertainty was overwhelming. I glanced back at her as I left the room wondering what is was about this seemingly normal girl that had me so ……fucking confused.

**Well….what do you guys think? I'd love some feedback. Please review! Thanks =)**


	3. Sunset, the moonless night approaches

**Sorry it's taken me so long to update. I've had a severe case of writers block and writing exclusively from Inuyasha & Kagome's point of view has been trickier than I anticipated. I think I'll write from a third person's point of view as well. I hope it's not too confusing for anyone. Thanks for the reviews!**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Inuyasha impatiently paced back and forth in his room following an invisible path he seemed to have set for himself. The half-demon let out a low growl as he finally settled leaning his head against the frame of his second story window. His eyes absentmindedly followed the many people below as he sighed in frustration. The sun had begun its descent through several layers of heavy looking storm clouds, and he was anxious to get his night of weakness over.

His thoughts were scattered as he looked up to stare off into the impending sunset until the smell of jasmine wafted by his nose. Inuyasha glanced down and watched enthralled as the tea wench from the previous night weaved her way through the crowds below.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Kagome giggled softly as the much anticipated rain began to trickle down into the alleys and markets of Kyoto. She watched amused as the crowds quickly cleared the walkways; as if they were afraid to get wet. Kagome stopped and looked up to the heavens, enjoying the feel of the cold rain on her face and palms. The gentlemen lighting the night lanterns stared from under a roof extension, clearly confused by her actions. Kagome met his gaze and returned it with a self-conscious smile as she continued to make her way to the market. As Kagome shuffled through the rain drenched passages of Kyoto, she failed to notice the pair of ice blue eyes following her.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Inuyasha observed, smiling slightly as the strange girl slowly made her way past the inn pausing only momentarily to enjoy the rain, and then disappeared around a corner. The hanyou felt a strange emptiness as the odd comfort he'd gained from watching her suddenly faded, replaced by a memorable sense of unease beginning to take root in his chest again and a nameless threat beginning to creep into his mind. As he turned to return to pacing he caught sight of a recognizable pair of eyes in the shadows below. Inuyasha felt a growl rip from his mouth as he studied the man. He slowly crept out of the darkness and proceeded to follow in the same direction as the girl. Inuyasha felt his claws dig into the window frame angrily as he continued to watch the stranger as looked back and took off quickly around the corner, seemingly after the girl.

The half-demon sighed agitatedly, _out of sight out of mind _he thought to himself. He commenced with a list of rationalizations to calm himself. He really barely even knew the girl, why should he care? The unease he was feeling was probably just lingering anxiety from this nights looming weakness. It was just in his mind he was sure of it…..and yet….he just couldn't shake it.

Inuyasha growled loudly, irritated with himself. Suddenly he stopped pacing, his mind was made up. As he made his way to the window he grabbed his sword from the floor and returned it to its customary spot on his side. As he jumped onto the window ledge he quickly glanced at the sunset and then leapt into the alley below. With any luck, he would make it back before the sun had completely set.

**Review…………..please! Pretty, pretty please! Thanks, you rock! HeidiBax =)**


	4. Dimly Lit Streets

_**Thanks to **__**BellaDonnaButterfly**__**, **__**asuyami**__**, **__**XxHisLilLoverGirlxX**__**, **__**KyriaHitomi**__**, and **__**LoVe23**__**, your reviews made my days! **_

**Chapter 4**

_What the hell am I doing_ I thought as I leapt down into the muddy street below. I hardly know this wench and yet I'm running after her as if she was mine to protect. I glanced over at the sunset as made my way in the direction I had seen her last. If I was lucky I had about 15 minutes to get back.

I'm not sure what I expected to find but as I rounded the corner I noticed nothing out of place except for the lack of sounds from the usually busy city. Unfortunately, the damn rain had washed away most of the scents in the alley. I kept walking though, determined to find her. Somehow I knew something wasn't right, I couldn't turn back now. I made my way up another dimly lit passageway, the red lanterns hanging from the roof ledges swayed in the breeze distorting what little light there was. Just as I began to think my demon senses were fading for the evening, I caught of a whiff of her jasmine smell. I tore around the bends following it as long as I could. Finally I stumbled upon the source.

I could see now that the stranger was a wolf demon……… _stupid, mangy fucking wolves_, I thought angrily. Damn, I'm not sure why I hadn't noticed it before. He had the girl backed against the wall and his arms against the wall on either side of her face. I was surprised when he sniffed, looked up from the girl, and glanced around to look at me.

"Nothing to see here mutt, keep going if you know what's good for you" he taunted, eyeing me suspiciously, clearly unsure what I would do.

"Like hell" I responded, with more venom in my voice then I had heard in a while. As I instinctively reached for the sword at my hip I met the girl's eyes. They were wide with terror and I could smell the fear radiating off of her. Somehow, this only served to anger me even more.

The wolf demon turned around to glare at me. The girl began to move out from behind him but he quickly threw his arm up to block her path.

"Uh uh, now where do you think you're going" he snarled. I watched as he grabbed her arm and pushing her back behind him. I could feel the vicious growls begin to tear through my chest when she winced in pain.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Kagome felt the hot tears begin to run down her cheeks as the wolf demon forcefully seized her arm and she thought about what might happen to her if the silver-haired stranger should fail.

"Last chance dog breath, don't get hurt over something that's not any of your business" the wolf demon snarled glaring forward angrily.

_Get hurt huh?_ Inuyasha laughed to himself _man I love being underestimated _he thought as a smirk grew on his face.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Inuyasha and the wolf demon stood silent momentarily until the half-demon finally spoke up.

"I ain't going anywhere till you let that girl go wolf" he replied, flashing a bit of fang as he spoke. He released his sword hilt and raised his fists cracking his knuckles menacingly.

"Hmmmm" the wolf demon replied nodding and suddenly lunging forward. Inuyasha jumped out of the way and quickly lashed back hitting his opponent square in the jaw.

The wolf demon hissed in pain and sneered at him. The wolf pulled out the katana at his side and leapt at Inuyasha again. Damn, _he's quick_ Inuyasha thought as he moved to jump out of the way. Just then a frightened scream broke his concentration and he glanced up quickly to eye the girl who was watching their battle intently.

His brief lapse in concentration was just the opportunity his opponent needed and he lunged at the half-demon once again, this time plunging his sword into Inuyasha's side. It was then Inuyasha realized one mistake the wolf demon had made; he was once again sneering arrogantly at him, still holding on to the blade. Idiot Inuyasha thought as he swiftly grabbed both of the wolf demons hands, leaned forward, despite the pain searing through his abdomen, and smashed his forehead against the wolf's face. Both of their heads rocked back, but Inuyasha was prepared to be dazed. The wolf lost his grip on his sword, but only for a moment. Before he could grab the hilts again, Inuyasha threw his body backwards and kicked out with all his strength.

The blue-eyed stranger went flying across the alley and against a wall. Knowing he would be up and fighting again soon, Inuyasha yanked the sword from his abdomen. Blood soaked the front of his clothes, but he didn't panic. He'd been hurt like this before, but rarely on the night of the new moon. He was going to have to be tough and strong. Inuyasha stumbled across the alley and with one last punch to the face he left the wolf demon in an unconscious heap on the muddy ground.

_Didn't even have to use my sword_ Inuyasha thought, silently congratulating himself. Suddenly the dull pain in his side became a sharp throbbing and he fell to his knees.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

I watched confused and awestruck as my defender finished the fight and then slowly sunk to his knees into the muddy alley.

"Are you alright?" I called out running towards him.

"Stay away" he replied, glancing up at me.

"You're bleeding" I pointed out.

"Feh, I'm fine" he responded sharply. Then suddenly he clutched his side desperately and released and agonizing moan. Before my very eyes his long silver hair suddenly darkened to black, his golden eyes faded to violet, and in the place of his claws were normal human hands.

"Shit" he mumbled quietly as he slumped head first into the muddy street clearly unconscious.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Let me know by reviewing it! Thanks HeidiBax =)**


	5. Side by Side

**Chapter 5**

Now what? I thought to myself as I surveyed the situation around me. Thunder quaked around me and the rain began to fall in torrents once more. It all seemed so unreal, how can life change so quickly in a matter of moments. The now dark haired stranger lay just in front of me his chest rising and falling in slow shallow breathes.

In an instant I seemed to snap out of the daze I was in and pushing all emotion aside my instincts took over. I threw myself to the ground next to the stranger and rolled him over onto his back.

……………………………………………………………………….

Kagome laced her frail arms under Inuyasha's and slowly began dragging him through the muddy streets. A thin trail of blood followed behind them as she trudged on through the dirty alleys. Kagome growled in frustration as the wind repeatedly blew locks of her hair into her eyes. After what seemed like hours Kagome sighed in relief as the inn came in to view. She made her way around the back and managed very clumsily to drag the unconscious hanyou upstairs, into his room, and onto his futon

Kagome ran around the inn gathering supplies to clean and bandage her unconscious warrior's wounds. Thankfully, as of late, she had been occasionally assisting the local miko healer Kaede, who was an old friend of her aunt. As Kagome shuffled up and down the halls she assured herself that she had learned enough from watching the old miko, to treat the wounded man. She wasn't terribly comfortable leaving the strangers fate in her own hands, but something told her he wasn't the sort that needed the outside attention drawn to him.

Finally returning to the room she found the beautiful eyed stranger still unresponsive where she left him. Hesitantly, she removed his outer and inner haori and felt her face grow warm at the sight of his bare chest. Kagome set about cleaning the blood from his chest and tried to calm her fluttering nerves. Several minutes went by as she cleaned and stitched the large gash terrified he would awake from the pain. He slept on, still and silent until she at last finished. She had barely completed bandaging the half-demon's wounds before curling up on the floor exhausted physically and emotionally from the evenings events.

………………………………………………………………………

Later that night, Inuyasha woke suddenly, clutching the floor around him as he frantically glanced around for signs any signs of malice. As the haze faded from his mind and eyes he remembered the incident in the alley and recognized that he was safe in his room at the inn. He slowly sat up wincing in pain and instinctively ran his clawless hands over his wounded side. He glanced down in confusion as he recognized the feeling of bandages on his wound.

It was then he heard the slow steady breathing beside him and shuffled to light a small oil lamp. As the dim light slowly illuminated his room, Inuyasha felt his eyes widen and his heart flutter to see the dark-haired girl curled up on the floor beside his futon. She was sleeping soundly or at least it seemed. Inuyasha cringed as he studied her small form and noticed her arm looked uncomfortable as it served as a prop for her head. He looked around searching for something to replace it with finally settling on a spare kimono. Inuyasha felt a small tug on his heart as the girl shifted slightly and smiled in her sleep clutching onto the kimono he had managed to place under her head.

The half-demon felt his side begin to throb once more and slowly lowered himself back onto the futon. He felt a blush warm his cheeks as he gazed at the girl across from him realizing they were now only inches apart. He reached over and dimmed the flickering lamp until it darkened completely. _She really is beautiful_ he thought to himself miserably _this complicates things_…. and he felt sleep begin to take him once more. In the pitch dark night the two slept side by side, each silently protecting the other never knowing what would be in store for them the next morning and just how both of their lives were about to change.

**Geez this was a tricky chapter to write. I hope it turned out okay! Let me know what you think. I love love love reviews. They really motivate me! Thanks for reading ;) Heidi**


	6. Dawn

_A big thank you to everyone who read my last authors note and responded. I've decided to continue this story. Hopefully you all will continue reading and reviewing. Thanks again, as always you guys rock!_

**Chapter 6**

Kagome woke in the early hours of the dawn as the dull glow of morning light began to stream through the windows and into the room warming her face. It was then Kagome began to realize it wasn't only her face that was warm as she slowly sat up and glanced down at the heavy blanket covering her. She gathered the blanket around her and glanced around the room finally turning about completely, to meet the gaze of the once more silver-haired stranger, who now sat against the wall watching her curiously.

Kagome cleared her throat softly as she wondered what to say to the golden eyed man.

"Good Morning" she began quietly, silently chastising herself for not coming up with something better to say.

Inuyasha nodded and glanced out the window remaining silent.

Soon Kagome could feel his gaze upon her once more and she felt her cheeks warm. She looked down and nervously tried to smooth out the creases in the blanket surrounding her.

"You did this?" she asked hesitantly, motioning to the blanket as she looked up again.

Inuyasha nodded once more but continued to remain silent as he watched her.

"Thank you" Kagome acknowledged softly "…..and thank you for last night. If you hadn't come along when you did….." she added, her teary eyes meeting his gaze "….well I'm not sure what would have happened to me…." she finished sadly.

"You're Welcome" Inuyasha replied, a little softer then he'd intended.

Kagome smiled slightly, _so he can speak_ she thought to herself.

"…….and you…. did this?" Inuyasha questioned pointing to his bandaged side.

Kagome nodded and smiled.

"I guess we're even then"

"Hardly" Kagome replied sadly "I owe you my life" she added sincerely.

"Its fine" Inuyasha replied gruffly as he fidgeted with the sword at his side, suddenly uncomfortable with the emotion in the girls voice.

"No, it's not" Kagome insisted vehemently as she stood up throwing the blanket to floor. "You wouldn't have been hurt if it wasn't for me" she added hotly, feeling as though her gratitude was rejected.

"What?" Inuyasha replied irritated but intrigued. "It's not your fault some creep decided to follow you into an alley and try and force himself on you, and it was my choice to get involved so don't go blaming yourself, stupid wench"

"Stupid wench?!" Kagome repeated annoyed "Why you…….." she replied threateningly as she stepped closer to the half-demon.

Inuyasha painfully winced as he quickly stood up now towering several inches over Kagome's stilled form. Kagome sighed heavily and guilt suddenly overcame her as she noticed the pain stricken look on the stranger's handsome face.

"You're still hurt" she stated miserably as she reached forward for his bandages.

Inuyasha took a step back instinctively, still unsure of the girl's sudden change in demeanor. Kagome stood silent momentarily watching the half-demon. She smiled reassuringly as she slowly reached out for him again.

"Sorry" she said quietly as her fingers grazed the bandages wrapped around Inuyasha's side. "Not sure what came over me just then, I'm usually not so temperamental" she added laughing nervously.

Kagome gasped slightly as she pulled back the bandages to reveal an almost completely healed stab wound. She glanced up at the stranger in amazement. "You're almost completely healed…." she stated in disbelief glancing back down at the wound. Kagome absentmindedly ran her finger over the scarred flesh, fascinated by it. Her eyes widened in embarrassment as she realized what she was doing and she glanced up at the stranger apologetically.

Kagome cleared her throat nervously and covered the wound once more. She took a step back and met the stranger's relentless stare.

"I'm Kagome by the way" she said timidly "what's your name?" she added.

"Inuyasha"

"Inu…yasha" she repeated smiling sweetly. "Well…..Inuyasha" she began looking around the room and out of the window "I have to go, the other guests will be waking soon. I'm sure my Aunt is already wondering where I am." she added slowly waking towards the door.

"Thanks again….maybe I'll see you around"

"Kagome…..?" Inuyasha questioned hesitantly "last night…..you won't…."

"I won't tell a soul" Kagome interrupted as she turned back to face him "about any of it" she added reassuringly.

Inuyasha nodded and watched the girl leave his room. As the door slid shut he sunk back to the floor and distractedly toyed with the bandages at his side. He sighed dismally as he realized he missed the stupid fiery girl already.

**I've decided if I get at least ten reviews I'll update before the weekend is over! So there's a challenge for you readers. Please let me know what you think, how I could improve, etc…..Thanks! ;) Heidi**


	7. A Sleepless Night

**As promised, I had an update before the end of the weekend but I wasn't able to post it last night, my apologies. I'm sorry for the confusion. I re-posted over my old authors note. Those of you that were gracious enough to answer my authors note weren't able to review again. Thanks for taking the extra time to send me a private message. You guys are so good to me. This chapter is for you, I hope you enjoy it! **

**Chapter 7**

As the next few days went by Inuyasha and Kagome saw less and less of each other to both their dismay. Inuyasha, it seemed, was always gone and Kagome always busy with her work at the inn. Kagome did take comfort in the fact that Inuyasha was hardly ever missing from mealtime. It was then that they could exchange seconds of polite conversation, as Kagome would with any other guest, and then move on.

Kagome rolled over and sighed in frustration. She had been finding it increasingly difficult to fall asleep at night, after several minutes of tossing and turning Kagome decided to give up. It was the middle of the night, _surely the garden would be empty_ she thought to herself. Kagome quietly crept through the inn mindful not to wake the guests. Finally she arrived at the door to the garden, Kneeling down she grabbed the smooth wood of the screen door and pulled it open and shut as quietly as possible.

The cool outside air brushed against Kagome's face and she sighed contentedly as she mad her way to one of her favorite spots in the garden. It wasn't a particularly large garden but Kagome liked it just the same. On the north side of the garden towering over the inn itself stood a large tree. It's mass of tangled roots were a favorite thinking area of hers and the young women often found herself there when she had free time. Nestled in her favorite spot Kagome idly ran her fingers up and down the smooth bark of the roots as she watched the firefly's flitter through the garden and around the small stream that wound its way through it. The constant sound of the babbling stream was interrupted as Kagome heard the snapping of twig. She jumped up and backed away from the tree nervously. Her eyes darted back and forth searching the dark for whatever made the noise.

"Hello…..?" she questioned apprehensively, continuing to step back. The damp night air was cold and wet on her bare feet as she took another step back. Suddenly a shadowy figure emerged from behind the tree and Kagome gasped in fright. She felt herself stumble as her foot caught on a root as she stepped back, and a throbbing pain shot up her foot. She slammed onto her backside as the shadowy figure suddenly ran towards her.

"Kagome?" a familiar voice questioned worriedly.

"Inuyasha" Kagome replied sighing in relief as she watched him run forward and kneel down beside her, his golden eyes laced with concern.

"Are you okay?" he asked raising the hem of her sleeping kimono to look at her ankle.

"Hey" Kagome squealed slightly as the hem of her floor length kimono now brushed her knees. She slammed her legs against the ground and pulled the kimono back down blushing furiously.

"Relax" Inuyasha chuckled "I'm just making sure you didn't break it clumsy"

"Clumsy?" Kagome repeated clearly irritated. "This wouldn't have happened if you weren't….." she began as the feel of his touch against her bare ankle suddenly left her wordless and blushing again.

Kagome quickly looked up and met his stare. The moment was tense; the chemistry undeniable, Kagome had never felt anything like this before in her life. Not knowing how to react she acted instinctually.

"What are you doing out her anyway?" she huffed trying to cover her embarrassment.

"Couldn't sleep" Inuyasha replied simply. "You?" he added.

"Same….."

Inuyasha nodded.

"Feh….doesn't seem to be broken" Inuyasha replied, rotating Kagome's ankle in a clockwise motion. Kagome winced in pain.

"It hurts" she said miserably, flinching as he continued his assessment.

"Inuyasha sighed heavily. He wrapped an arm around her torso and placed the other under her knees as he hefted her up bridal style.

"Inuyasha….!" Kagome questioned excitedly "What are you doing?"

Inuyasha smirked walking forward towards the small stream. He placed Kagome down gently on the edge and grabbed her hurt foot slowly submerging it in the water.

"It's…. cold…" the dark haired girl hissed softly as she began to pull her foot out of the water.

Inuyasha laughed again "It may be cold…." he began, as he grabbed her foot and held it in place under the water "but it will stop the swelling" he continued, as he rubbed her leg to warm it.

Kagome cleared her throat nervously. "Thank you" she replied softly. "So…….where did you learn this" she motioned pointing at her soaking foot.

"Feh…being around battles as much as I am, I was bound to pick up something about healing"

"Battles….?" Kagome questioned softly "Are you a solider….?"

"Something like that…." Inuyasha replied hesitantly as he leaned down to inspect her waterlogged ankle. Kagome nodded slowly.

"Ouch" she whined cringing as he ran a clawed finger over the painful injury.

"Give it a minute" Inuyasha smirked in amusement "the water will help"

"Wish I healed as quickly as you" she mumbled sullenly as she leaned back against the cold ground. She pulled her arms behind her head to serve as a makeshift pillow and stared above instinctively trying to blow a piece of hair out of her eyes.

"Hmmm" the half-demon replied noncommittally.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Inuyasha's pov

We sat by the edge of the stream for what seemed like hours, just talking. It was nice….. she was nice…. and I hadn't been around anything "nice" for a while. Being near someone like Kagome was intoxicating for me. I've never met a woman who could annoy and attract me at the same time. Something about this fragile girl is drawing me in. As I much as I try and fight it, as much as I try to reason with myself…..

……………………………………………………………………………………………

After several minutes of conversation Kagome's replies began to slow until after hearing a strange mumble Inuyasha looked down to find the girl asleep. She had turned on to her side to face him, her hurt ankle still dangling over the edge of the stream into the cold water. Inuyasha smiled slightly noticing she had fallen asleep while toying with the long ties of his hakama. The red strip of fabric was now entwined between her delicate fingers.

Inuyasha carefully detangled his hakama ties as he studied the sleeping girls face allowing his hands to linger on hers longer then was necessary to free his ties. His fingers studied the smooth contours of her hands. He marveled at their softness and how small they were when measured against his. The tender moment was over just as quickly as it had began as the half-demon abruptly released Kagome's small hand.

He watched her still small form continue to sleep calmly and he wondered how someone like her could feel comfortable enough to fall asleep near someone like him.

He stood suddenly and hefted the girl up carefully cradling her against his chest as they noiselessly made their way back inside and into his room. It seemed only necessary to return there with her. After all, he wasn't sure which room was hers and didn't like the idea of creeping around in the night to search for it.

He gently placed the sleeping girl down on his futon and covered her with a blanket. Inuyasha quietly made his way to the wall nearest her and diligently watched over the slumbering girl until sleep overtook him as well. So side by side they slept on once more both content in the knowledge the other was there.

.

**Well, I sure hope you guys liked this chapter. I tried to make it a bit longer then most. Please let me know what you think! If I get a lot of reviews I'll definitely update by Wednesday evening. How's that? Thanks for reading. You guys rock! HeidiBax ;)**


End file.
